


Sparked like Embers

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Demon!Stiles, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Jealousy, Love, M/M, Mates, Oral Sex, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-14 22:53:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13017879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Stiles has had a crush on Derek since they first met in the woods.Derek obviously doesn't feel the same, right?Except, Stiles is apart of a Mate ritual, how will it turn out?Who will he choose?





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles sighed, not focused on the pack meeting at all. His ADD acting up more than usual, making it almost impossible to focus on anything. "Stiles!" the sour wolf yelled, his face taut in anger. He jumped, sighing and turning his body back to the wolf's. Scott gave a concerning look towards his way, and Derek growled running his hand through his hair. Stiles couldn't help but gawk, the man was the definition of hot. Stiles on the other hand was not, and that's why Derek could never share the same feelings. 

"I need you to pick up Isaac, he's waiting at the school. He had detention remember?" Derek snipped, the alpha was still upset that it was mostly Stiles' fault. Isaac was late because, Stiles had stopped to talk to him about his feelings. Not realizing that Isaac didn't have a free period, which landed him in detention. Isaac was on the verge of telling him something but, had failed to. Obviously due to the principal catching them, and interrupting what seemed to be a serious moment. 

"Stiles!" Derek yelled impatient with the lanky boy, who had gotten distracted again. Stiles jumped up, "Yes, sir!" he saluted and ran out. Derek slammed the door behind him and Stiles couldn't help but slump, he had liked Derek for almost two years now. He hinted in the beginning to try and see if Derek liked him but, the man just seemed to get annoyed and push him away. It was all said and done once Stiles tried to hold his hand once, the man had completely recoiled. 

The jeep sputtered to a start and Stiles tried to clear his mind of Derek, he'd eventually die alone. Lydia was off the market now that Jackson was back, and they seemed to be more in love than ever. Stiles couldn't be mad though, he was happy to see his pack mates happy. He pulled into the school where the teen was waiting, his curly hair moving in the wind. His cheek bones could cut ice, and his dimples made Stiles' heart race. 

Wait, he had never felt this way about Isaac before. If anything up until now, he had seen Isaac as a brother. What was happening? Stiles shook his head as the teen hoped in, taking a deep breath in. "Hey, buddy. No hard feelings right? Since y'know I'm in the one who caused the detention and-" Isaac threw him an irritated but amused look, "-I will shut up.". Stiles' felt nervous, and that had never happened before.

"So, uh what were you going to tell me?" Stiles cleared the awkward air, and Isaac looked at him surprised. He waited, seeming to be debating whether or not to continue. "There's just something going on that you're not aware of. I don't think it's my place to tell you." Isaac bit his lip, squinting. Stiles sighed loudly, clearly annoyed. "Oh come on, don't be one of those guys." Isaac laughed, obviously his displeasure causing a funny reaction. 

"Fine but, don't act all weird after okay?" Isaac reached out and rubbed Stiles' arm, and it sent butterflies down his body. "You, are special, Stiles. Not in the joking way, you're one of the last mates in this state alone." Isaac began explaining, and Stiles was trying to remember what he read about mates. Mates were destined to be with the pact, he couldn't remember who though. 

"This is the part, where it's going to change everything. You'll have to choose if there are multiple suitors, which Derek hasn't given any insinuative that he's gonna fight. So, I want you to be my mate, Stiles." Isaac grinned at the freckled boy, and Stiles' couldn't breath. He felt anxiety set in, and had to pull over. Isaac gave him a concerning look, and tried to calm to the boy. "Calm down, Stiles. It's not instant, I have to prove that I'm the best mate for you. Your body will do the rest once it realizes." Isaac further elaboration calmed the teen, he banged his head off the steering wheel. 

"Are you sure, you'd want me to be your mate? Or are you just choosing me as a last resort?" Stiles asked, nervous for the answer. Who in their right mind would choose someone like him? Isaac growled, his eyes flashing blue and Stiles had the instinct to bare his neck but resisted. "Shut up. You're perfect, and if there was another person who was capable I would still choose you." he crossed his arms, obviously displeased with the reaction. 

Stiles' felt bad in his core, and wanted to make the boy feel better. "Listen, sorry I just assumed, you're just like really attractive. I am maybe cute on some days, that's when I'm shutting up of course." Stiles bumped the boy's shoulder. Isaac broke a grin, and pushed back. This was going to be hard to explain to the pack, unless they already knew. However, I think they would've told them, Scott can't keep a secret to save his life. 

Stiles felt wanted, something he hadn't felt since his mother died. His father often buried himself in paperwork, only coming home late at night. Isaac seemed to sense the feeling of acceptance because, he reached out and put his hand on Stiles' thigh. The touch seemed so intimate, and made Stiles' flush. These new feelings were so, weird but felt right. Like he had been waiting his whole life for this, and understood this was his purpose. 

Pulling into the house seemed more tolerable, and Stiles hopped from the vehicle. Within a second, Isaac was at his side. Stiles' smiled, it was like having a pet dog. Isaac reached out for his hand, as if waiting for Stiles' to make a decision. Something in him, made him take it. They walked through the door, and the group just stared. All in shock, except the alpha. His eyes flashed red, "What the fuck." Derek growled out. "Fuck me." Stiles groaned, smacking himself in the face.


	2. The Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles' now knows that the he's the last of his family that is a natural "mate".   
> He think's a great thing, until the danger starts being explained.   
> How will the pack save him?

Time seemed to freeze as Derek and Isaac exchanged glances, obviously something mental was being argued. Stiles stood awkwardly, and decided to sit by Scott. Scott gave him a questioning look, Stiles' shrugged. Jackson broke the silence, "So, what the fuck?" he questioned with his hands. Derek growled, sighing looking over at Stiles' who gulped. "I was trying to hide it for later discussion since this would be the worst time to unveil it. However, the spiritual part isn't willing wait." Derek clenched his hands, almost scolding whatever spirit he was talking about. 

"Stiles is the last remaining mate in this state, and maybe ever. We're not for sure completely, but this trait has been passed down the line through Stiles' family." Derek explained, and Stiles couldn't help but feel confused. There were more mates in his family, and if so how did the werewolf thing just get discovered? Stiles let his thought run rapid, had his mother known? "Meaning that, any wolf can claim Stiles' as their mate. Whether it be our pack, or another. However, you don't get to choose whether or not, he is your mate. Your soul does. Issac, and I are linked to Stiles, and it's up to Stiles' to choose." then all eyes were on him, but he couldn't get the idea that Derek liked him out of his head. 

"Wait, you've liked me this whole time?! Yet, turned me down every turn? What the hell." Stiles glared at the wolf, and Scott huffed a laugh. Derek shrugged his shoulders, and didn't really answer him. "Stiles though really? He's just average looking-" Derek roared at him, his eyes flashing red. Jackson's face drained of color, and Derek seemed to grasp himself again. "Apologies, Jackson but, it isn't smart to insult a possible mate. Especially, to an alpha. Things are going to change, now that Stiles' body has decided it's ready to accept a mate. It'll make us act strangely, and I just want everyone to be prepared." Derek warned. 

"Well, if you don't mind, I'd like to go get a breather before I'm completely covered in a dog pile." he finger gunned, and got a face palm from Scott. "I'm going too." Scott volunteered, and hustled out the door with the freckled teen. Once out of ear shot, Stiles groaned. "Dude, what am I going to do?" Stiles' whined, feeling like he would choose the wrong person. "I don't know man. I mean you should just know, y'know?" Scott said sounding naive, as per usual no help in this department. "Can we just eat ourselves into a pizza coma, and play some video games?" Stiles asked, and Scott eagerly nodded. 

The spazz of a teen pulled into the McCall driveway, explaining that he didn't want to be home where he could be easily found. The rest of the night consisted of two large pizzas, donuts, and video games. Stiles before the end of the night was feeling sick, and exhausted. He curled up in Scott's bed, and mumbled a complaint when Scott crawled in after. This was normal, they had slept in the same bed since pre-k. Scott crawled too close, "Go away, Scott it's hot as balls." Stiles groaned. Scott huffed, and turned the other way. It seemed he was still missing Allison, and Stiles' felt bad. However, he wasn't going to be guilt tripped into cuddling the drooling boy. 

-The Next Day- 

Stiles awoke to find Isaac in the doorway staring, a smile on his face. Stiles covered himself with the cover, as if he had anything to hide. "Isaac, when did you get here?" Stiles asked, which seemed to wake Scott up. The confused boy lifted his head from under the covered look tired as hell, and Isaac snickered. "Really?" he plopped down on the edge of the bed, "Figured, you guys would want to go to the beach?" Scott perked up. "Of course." Stiles rolled his eyes, so much for avoiding the pack. 

Stiles tossed on his shirt, and stretched. His stomach peaked out from under the shirt, a cold hand made Stiles squeal and squirm away. Isaac stood looking guilty, his eyes mischievous. Stiles glared, pulling his shirt back down. "I'm not swimming." he shot back at the two excited teens, nothing seemed to have changed for the two. Except, that Isaac openly tried to hold his hand every now and again. 

The whole pack was coming for a cook out, and Stiles could already hear his stomach grumbling. It was a miracle he wasn't fat, he ate like he was starving everyday. Scott was the same way, and often they'd eat Ms.McCall out of house and home. Stiles chuckled to himself, as they arrived at the beach. Most of the pack were already in the water, Erica was sunbathing. Derek was already cooking up some hamburgers, and in the blink of an eye his two passengers were stripped and in the water. 

Stiles moped, slamming down into the beach chair next to Erica. The blonde shot Stiles an irritated look, taking off her sunglasses. "Why aren't you in the water?" she questioned, the glare still on her face. Stiles shrugged, squinting against the sun. "Y'know, you don't really deserve someone like Derek. You're no one special." her words shouldn't have hurt but they did, and he masked the effect it had on him. 

He threw his shirt off, and waded into the water. He made sure there was distance from the rest of the pack, just wanting to be away from the group. He closed his eyes, the sun baking his face. He blinked them open when someone splashed in the water with him, "Listen, I'm sorry I was a bitch. I just used to have a thing for Derek." Erica apologized. She seemed sincere so Stiles nodded, this all was new to him too. 

She splashed him, and he smiled. Splashing back, soaking her hair. She surged towards him, and he had a bad feeling. She dunked him, and he laughed coming up. Her face was a grin but, not one of having fun. She dunked him again before he could get a breath, he tried to come up for air. Her strength overpowered him, and he back kicking out against her. His vision going spotty as he tried to fight against her, right when he thought he was going to lose consciousness, his head came to the surface. He coughed, water pouring from his mouth, he sputtered, His heart was pounding, and he blinked the salt from his eyes. 

Erica was being held back by a pissed Isaac, his eyes a deadly blue. Scott matched his, and Derek's eyes were red. His claws were out next to her throat, and she whimpered. "Why is she like this?" Jackson called out, glaring at the blonde. "I've only witnessed it once before but, back when my parents were alive, she'd have been killed on the spot." Derek's eyes narrowed, and I could see the fear in her eyes. "However, I think she just needs to be banned from Beacon." Derek finished, lowering his claws, and eyes returning normal. 

He glanced over at Stiles, and wrapped the boy in his arms. Stiles' instantly melted against the touch, and Isaac's embrace soon followed. He felt like crying but, he knew that he was safe. This made something in him click, and he blinked out. "I'm not sure what just happened but, thank you." he responded smiling at the two. They exchanged looks, and smiled back. "This is just the beginning." Derek warned, squeezing his shoulder. This is exactly why Stiles didn't want to be apart of this mate thing, he groaned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like this story so far, and I think it'l be a good read. 
> 
> Happy reading!  
> ~DS


	3. A Long Walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is really starting to find out that the mating ritual isn't a joke.

The days following seem to come as a blur for the freckled man, and Stiles swore he'd have vertigo by the end of it. Even though it was suffocating constantly having wolves at his side, he did feel wanted. Something he had craved for a long time, ever since his mother had died. He scratched his head, feeling particularly tired since he was constantly being woken up by his body needing to be close to either wolves. It was frustrating, and seemed to make him sick. 

Scott had tried to help in anyway he could, even allowing the teen to stay over to have some kind of comfort. His body just felt exhausted to the core, as if he was rotting away. "Woah, Stiles you're looking a little pale." Scott shoved a sandwich in his face, he hadn't even realized it was lunch time. Usually, he'd be the first to scoop food onto his tray, but today it seemed the urge wasn't as strong. "Thanks buddy." Stiles bumped shoulders with his best friend, and scarfed down the meatball sub. 

He felt better, he'd have to note that he had to eat even when not hungry. "So, how's the decision coming?" Scott inquired, looking over the lunch room. Stiles sighed, the stress back on his mind. He liked opposite things about the two suitors, and his urges weren't helping. Isaac was loving, and kind. He was the first to admit he liked him, and even held his hand without hesitation. However, the boy seemed to have some kind of psychotic tendency constantly watching when anyone else tried to talk to him. Derek was calming, the smell of him, just his presence made Stiles' anxiety lower. On the other hand, he treated him like a child. Made no indication that he liked him until someone else had spoken first. Almost like someone playing with a toy he hadn't been interested in until now.

"No idea, none at all." Stiles answered, and Scott rolled his eyes. "You only have so long y'know?" Lydia mentioned, raising a plucked eyebrow at him. He had forgotten, the ritual of the mating session had to be done on a full moon. There was one more full moon, and then it'd be a two month wait. Stiles wasn't sure him or the wolves could last that long, not to mention the potential danger it came as being the last mate. He grumbled waving his hand at Lydia, of course she would mention this among the already impending doom. 

Stiles glanced over to see Scott gawking at Kira, again. "Dude, why don't you just tell her you like her?" Stiles teased, knowing well that he was in the same situation. Scott sighed, and Stiles knew he was thinking of Allison. They were broken up, and Scott still felt like he loved her. "She's moved on, why can't you?" Stiles complained, Allison had made out with Isaac. Which thinking of it now, made Stiles kind of jealous. He shook the feeling away, stupid hormones. Scott shrugged, "She's a friend y'know." it wasn't a lie. Their history class, all they did was chat with each other. 

Hopefully, Scott could be happy with her. Allison had been a friend at first too, and possibly Kira could be the next Allison? He really should focus on himself instead of other people's problems but, it was easier to deal not thinking about his own. Erica, and Isaac had been excused from school to figure out how they were going to deal with her potential homicide. Stiles still couldn't believe that Erica had tried to kill him over Derek, the boy wasn't even interested in him. He was confused as to why she thought he would be, if Stiles wasn't in the picture anymore. 

Stiles would never understand either gender, they both equally sucked. "I think I'm going to go check on the two lover boys, maybe I can help with the Erica situation." Stiles spoke standing, although no one seemed to be listening. Jackson, and Lydia were cuddling on the bench, which ew. Scott was staring at Kira as if he could win her over with a stare, and he was leaving. He waved goodbye at their turned backs, and headed for the office. 

He handed the secretary a forged note from his dad saying he could leave early, the secretary seemed too bored with her job and allowed him. Once outside he felt better, less shitty. Possibly the idea of getting to see the two potential men made his body relax, and he perked up. He'd order them some food, and they could talk. He bounced with each step, and ordered double what he'd be able to eat. 

He arrived to the room where he said they'd be discussing, and he froze in his place. Erica was kissing Derek, and Derek wasn't pulling away. Stiles' breath hitched, he dropped the food. The soda spewed everywhere, and he felt as if he had been shot. What the hell was going on. Stiles sped off out the door, and he couldn't help the emotions that swept him. His body was confused, it was torn and also wanted to tear Erica apart. 

He was going to choose Derek, he had decided he'd choose the man he had loved from the beginning. But, now? He shook his head, what were these feelings? He shivered from head to toe, his body feeling sick. He sped off, seeing a speck in the distance. It had to have been Derek, he had to have heard him running right? Stiles clasped the steering wheel hard, gravel sputtered everywhere. Clinking against his windows, and he was gone. 

Stiles turned off his phone, and lined his window and front door with wolfs bane. It was a drastic measure but, he didn't want to see either wolf. He had trusted him, and call it selfish that he had waited so long to choose. This showed that he had chosen the right thing, otherwise he would've mated with someone who kissed other girls. Girls that were pretty, and way more attractive than he was. He choked back the tears, and ignored the feeling in his stomach. 

He felt dizzy, his head spinning. He felt as if he was being watched again, this feeling being more prominent now than ever. His tired feeling suddenly leaving, and he sat his eyes awake. He hadn't slept good the night before either, nightmares had kept him up. Scott hadn't noticed at the time, he was a deep sleeper after all. Stiles felt an uncomfortable feeling, and sat as he felt like his heart was being torn to shreds. 

The image of Erica on top of Derek burned into his brain, he wanted to throw up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I've been gone so long! 
> 
> I had a busy busy weekend! I'm going to upload two chapters just as an apology :) 
> 
> Happy Reading!   
> ~DS


	4. Help Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles has been home alone, assuming that the sheriff had been busy with work. 
> 
> He hasn't slept in days, and the pain inside of him has increased. 
> 
> The hospital was the last resort.

Stiles sat awake for the third night in a row, he had skipped school to try and get sleep but to no avail. He felt like crying, he just wanted to sleep. However, everyone time he closed his eyes, he saw his father dead. It haunted him because, it felt so real. It felt as if it was his fault, and he couldn't deal with that. He tried to close his eyes, and he heard screaming. They snapped open almost instantly, and he was done. 

He hopped out of bed, and made his way to the door. He opened it, and almost cursed himself. On the other side like a dog, Derek sat. He glared back at the pale teen, and crossed his arms. A pain shot in Stiles' heart seeing him, the image of Erica flashing in his mind. "What do you want?" Stiles snapped, his tired mood not helping with dealing with lying, sour wolves. His eyebrows shot up, "You haven't returned any of my calls, and haven't talk to any of the pack, in days." Derek stated. Stiles stared at the man in disbelief, he was coming here to scold him?

"Oh no, if anyone gets to be mad, it's me." Stiles glared, plopping down across the line that was keeping Derek back. Derek seemed confused now, his eyes flashing red at the defiant teen. "I have no idea what you're talking about." Derek replied, it was softer. Stiles sighed, raking his hand over his eyes. He was so damn tired, his entire face felt like a bruise. "I saw Erica, and you. Making out like some kind of horny teenagers." Stiles winced, the venom in his voice stinging. "That was a misunderstanding." Derek provided, his brows back to anger. Stiles waited for further explanation but the wolf just stared blankly back, "Just a misunderstanding?" Stiles repeated. 

Derek nodded, "She pounced on me." he shrugged. "But you didn't pull back, I waited there for at least 10 minutes." Stiles countered, and guilt replaced the man's features. "You're right." Stiles felt the pang again. His head spinning, "Y'know you suck." Stiles quietly hugged himself. Shivering, as his whole body was cold. Derek's guilt seemed to deepen, "The kiss, didn't mean anything, Stiles." Derek reassured. 

His hands were fidgeting, as if he was wanting to touch the teen. Stiles ignored this, he was still wounded. "It doesn't matter, Derek. I'm not going to forgive you, just within a snap of the fingers." Stiles' voice cracked and he hated it. He should never have to have this conversation with someone who he'd spend forever with. Derek nodded, and looked off out the window. "I know." he answered, placing his jacket underneath his head. He backed against the wall, and watched. "Are you just going to sit there?" Stiles asked, feeling anxious. Derek nodded, closing his eyes. 

"You look like you could use some sleep." Derek replied, yawning. Stiles wished he could sleep, he wishes that Derek could've just loved him. "I wish I was enough for you." Stiles slammed the door before the wolf could reply, he hadn't felt this kind of hurt since- he shook his head. If only his mother had been here, she'd know what to say or do. The feeling of being watched returned, it clouded his mind. 

Evil thoughts passed his mind, and he couldn't take it. He turned on his cellphone, it came on with a ding. He searched his contacts for the number he was looking for, he texted the person. The reply came almost instantly, and a reassurance text followed. Stiles shut his phone, and lay back on his bed. This had to help otherwise he was going to end up going insane, clawing his own eyes out. 

A knock on the window brought him out of his thoughts, Stiles cleared the wolfs bane only for a second. Scott hopped through, his backpack landing on the ground. Stiles reformed the powder, locking Scott here. "Thanks dude." Stiles thanked, praising his best friend. "Hey man, anything to get out of chem." he smiled, Stiles curled up on the side of the bed. "You can play video games, or whatever until you fall asleep." Stiles yawned, feeling as if he could actually sleep now. 

Scott made a thumbs up, and sat against Stiles. The comfort of another person helping slip him into the darkness, "If I scream, wake me up." Stiles offered. Scott looked at him, noticing the dark circles. His limbs were shaking, and he smelled like death. As if something was covering up the boy's natural scent that Scott was used to, the curly haired teen decided to blame it on the mating thing. 

From what he knew, it could cause a human to go insane. On top of their parents getting kidnapped by Jennifer a couple months ago, and coming back from the dead, Scott was surprised Stiles was still willing to be apart of the pack. He was stronger than anyone he had met, especially since most his life he blamed himself for his mother's death. He felt a pang of sadness for the boy, who never really got to be a kid. He lost someone who meant the world to him, and Scott would never understand. 

His parents were divorced not buried in the ground, Scott could still tell them he loved them. Stiles did that but, he doubted his mother could hear. Scott covered the teen up more, and leaned against him. He muted the game, and began playing. Being sure to listen for any nightmares going on, and listening for any intruders. 

Scott could smell Derek right outside the door, he knew the alpha had made base outside the room. Hoping to make up for whatever it was he wouldn't tell the pack, just stating he had upset Stiles and he wasn't talking to anyone. Scott was over excited when Stiles had reached out, he didn't want his best friend to suffer alone. Stiles had always been there for him, and he always wanted to be there for him too. 

 

Scott must've fallen asleep cause he awoke to Stiles standing in the corner of the room, he was whispering. Mumbling about something, Scott strained his ears. "Stiles?" Scott called out, the teen didn't turn around. Scott stood, his eyes flashing blue. He approached the figure, it was vibrating as if he was locked onto something. "Stiles?" Scott called, reaching out for the teen. The thing under Scott's touch felt lumpy, and cold. The bones seeming to jut out the edges, and the smell of decay came to his nose. He instantly had a feeling of fear, something he hadn't felt in a long time.

Scott growled at the intruder, and it turned around. The face he was met with almost made him scream, it was wrapped up and gurgled at him. Black smoke coming from it's mouth, it was trying to say something to him but he couldn't make it out. In slow motion, it grabbed him. He was engulfed in darkness, and he couldn't breath. 

He shot up, controller still in hand. He was covered in sweat, and his mind was racing. It was a dream, a nightmare that had felt all too real. He looked around the room, light peaked through the window. He heaved hard, trying to calm his heart that was racing. Stiles was laying awake beside him, staring at the ceiling. "Sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep." Scott apologized, feeling bad that he had been given one job, and failed at it. 

Stiles shook his head, and smiled weakly at his friend. "It's alright my dude, at least you got some sleep. You make weird noises, like a dog." Stiles offered laughing, and Scott couldn't help but let the figure pop in his head. He shivered, he wouldn't let Stiles know what the dream was about. It might make his own nightmares worse, and by the looks of it, Stiles needed sleep instead of fear. Scott stretched, aware that the smell of Derek was gone. He must've left once he realized Scott was there, hopefully he wasn't jealous. 

"So, what happened with Derek?" he questioned, the look on Stiles' face almost made him eat his words. The sadness unlike anything he had seen, Stiles sniffled. "I saw him making out with Erica. He said it was a misunderstanding but, I can't just forgive him y'know?" Stiles finished, looking for the support that he wasn't crazy. Scott nodded agreeing, angry with the alpha for playing his friend's feelings. Scott knew Stiles has liked Derek for a long time, knew that it had meant everything to him that Derek even remotely felt the same. 

Scott now was hoping he'd choose Isaac, at least the dimpled teen hadn't done something as stupid as that. "Don't sprain your brain thinking so hard." Stiles joked, the hurt still evident in his voice. Scott rolled his eyes, he might be a little bit blonde sometimes but he wasn't dumb. Scott batted him away, and Stiles yawned. Scott glanced at him sideways, the feeling still in his chest. "Maybe, you could talk to mom. She could probably figure out why you've been having nightmares." Scott offered, not mentioning he couldn't go with him. He had to catch up with Kira, to figure out more about this whole situation. 

Stiles nodded, still staring at the ceiling. Scott couldn't leave until Stiles moved the wolfs bane, and he was really needing to get to Kira's house. Stiles slowly got out of bed, and put on his shoes. He seemed so weak, almost like his mother had seemed during her last days. Scott flinched kicking himself for even thinking that, Stiles moved the path, and looked at Scott, tears in his eyes. "Next time, you see Derek, tell him I was going to choose him." Stiles' confession made him blink. He nodded knowing that it was meant to make the alpha feel worse, Scott thought he deserved it. 

Scott watched as Stiles' backed out of the driveway, and down the road. He couldn't help the feeling in his stomach, as if something bad was going to happen. Maybe, he should check on Kira to make sure she was okay. He nodded to himself, and hopped onto his motorcycle.


	5. A little Damaged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles finally gets the sleep he's been needing but, he isn't alone. 
> 
> +Derek's reaction to Stiles' news.

Scott received a text from Stiles, confirming that his mom was going to sedate him. He felt relief for the boy, he could really use the sleep. The sedative would keep him asleep, and nothing bad could happen to him while he's at the hospital. Scott raked his hand through his hair, Stiles hadn't caught on that Scott was lying about seeing Kira. Well, it wasn't an entire lie, he was going to see her but, they were having a pack meeting tonight without the freckled teen. 

Beacon was going to get a lot more dangerous, and Stiles was in a vulnerable state. Scott arrived at the house to see that he was the last to arrive, everyone but Jackson was invited. Not that the teen mattered any less but, he didn't care about Stiles like they did. Derek had said that would change once the mating took place, Stiles would become like the pack mom. The idea made Scott a little anxious, Stiles already had a lot on his plate. 

Derek was chatting with the group, and Scott couldn't help but feel angry towards the alpha. He was acting as if he hadn't broken Stiles, as if the reason he hadn't been able to sleep was because of him. Isaac glanced at Scott confused, the anger must be obvious to the curly teen. After all, they shared a house now, and he constantly saw Scott. He sent a reassuring smile his way, and plopped down on the couch. "Now that Scott has arrived, we can disclose what the next few weeks are going to be like." Derek started, crossing his arms, his eyes sweeping the group. 

"Are we sure Stiles isn't going to show up?" Isaac asked, the nervousness in his voice evident. Isaac always seemed anxious for the teen, almost like a puppy waiting for its owner to come home. Scott couldn't help but smile at the teen, he had been hurt in the past. However, he was still dorky, and smiled all the time. Scott was rooting for him, but he had a sinking feeling that Stiles would still choose Derek. If he did, Derek would have a lot of proving to do. A lot of kissing ass, Scott smirked. 

"Scott, focus." Derek snapped at the teen, his eyes flashing red as a warning. "Stiles-" Scott thought before he said anything, he didn't want the wolves knowing where the teen was. They'd annoy him, and honestly Stiles needed to relax. "He's going to busy all day, so we should be good." Scott finished, it wasn't a lie, Isaac nodded grateful for the answer. He relaxed, and focused back on Derek. 

"As I've stated before we aren't the only pack to exist, there are plenty. If they find out that Stiles is a mate, they'll come a plenty. Luckily, there are only two weeks left for him to choose." Derek seemed nervous now, and Scott was taken by surprise. He was never nervous or he guesses that the man didn't show it, after all he was the leader of the pack. He wasn't allowed to show emotions, otherwise it might make the pack scared. 

"I do know however, that another pack is incoming due to some unknown presence." Derek commented, his brows knitting together. Scott shivered, the unknown presence comment bringing his nightmare back into his head. "I knew something had to be up, I've been having awful nightmares." Lydia shook her head, and Scott felt his heart pick up. She had nightmares too? Derek sent a questioning gaze to him, obviously wondering about his heart rate increasing. "I've had nightmares too, something wrapped in gauze. Coming and stealing my breath away." Scott whispered, his mind wondering. 

Derek seemed alarmed now, "Has everyone been having nightmares?" Derek questioned. The group shook their head, Scott swallowed hard. "It seems they're only happening to Scott, and Lydia." Kira answered, her gaze also on Scott now. He felt his face get hot, and he looked away. He wanted to kick himself for being shy, he was never shy with Allison. "I've been having them too." Derek offered, seeming to try and figure out what the connection was. "Stiles has been having them too." Scott answered back, trying to put together why this was happening to a select few. 

"Shit." Derek growled, "Where is Stiles, you said?" the panic in his voice evident. "Why?" Scott asked, looking around for a danger that suddenly had Derek jumping up. "I've only heard of this once before, it happened to my aunt. We need to go to Stiles, before it's too late." the look on Derek's face had Scott in a panic. Scott jumped up, and motioned for Isaac to come with. They made it out the door before Derek was stopping them, "I think I should go." Derek licked his lips. 

Scott felt anger bubble in his core, "No, you don't get to come. Think about why, next time you decide to play with his feelings." the venom in his words was just as bad as Stiles. Derek look taken a back but scowled, "You don't get to order me around, Scott." he pushed back. "I'm going to get a head start." Isaac offered, running towards the woods. He would be faster on his feet, one of the perks of being a wolf. An angry staring contest took place, and Scott didn't know why he was so angry. "I want to know how you could just declare you want Stiles, and then go and make out with someone who tried to kill him." Scott searched the alpha's eyes, daring him to say something out of line. 

Derek stared for a long moment, his hands clenching and unclenching. "It was a mistake, Stiles knows that it meant nothing. Erica is sick in the head, she becomes obsessed with something, and won't let it go. I banned her from Beacon, and I'm sure she's alerted another pack. It's my fault I understand but, it doesn't mean I'm less of a mate for him." Derek was challenging him, and Scott realized he thinks he's a threat. 

"Stiles was going to choose you, Derek. You fucked that up, just like you fucked up Erica." the look on the man's face was worth the wait. It seemed to crumble in place, and Scott didn't feel bad. The alpha turned his back to him but, he could smell the tears wanting to spill. Scott hopped onto his motorcycle, feeling like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Now the man knew how the freckled teen felt, he would have to deal with the fact he had hurt someone he loved. 

-At the hospital- 

Stiles awoke, and he felt distant from his mind. "Hello?" the room was dark, and he couldn't see any furniture. He stood, and stepped off the bed. Almost instantly it disappeared, Stiles turned around in circles. "You're awake." something called, it echoed in his head. He clenched his temples, it sent a sharp pain. "Who are you?" Stiles called out, and the thing laughed. "I'm you." he answered, and a figure appeared before him. It was him but, there was something coming off of him. Energy, and mischief was written all over the duplicates features. It's eyes were solid black, and Stiles realized it. 

"You're a demon." he stuttered, feeling as if it all made sense. Not being able to sleep, the nightmares, the sudden anger. The mating ritual had brought this on, the creature had been lurking since he got back. He was weak now, and it was striking. "I know what you're thinking, I'm evil." the thing made a gesture with his hands. It was almost comical, making Stiles stifle a laugh. It really wasn't a time to laugh but, his whole life was a joke right? 

"Well, I am evil but I'm here to help." it grinned reaching out to touch the teen, and Stiles flinched away. "You're so weak, Stiles. I could make your life better, I could give you power." he motioned around him, and Stiles looked away. He wasn't stupid, he wasn't going to let something like this in. "No, I don't need you. I'm strong, I just needed sleep." he felt as if he was convincing himself more than anyone else. 

"Stiles, you don't know what's happening right now. While you're away, your mates are being whores." the thing scoffed, and Stiles felt pain his heart. "You're wrong, Derek was possibly. Isaac has never hurt me, never ever." Stiles shook his head, it was as if it could see all his insecurities. It motioned and the blackness became like a movie theater, Derek was on top of Erica. They were kissing, and Stiles couldn't watch. He turned his back to the thing again, the tears stinging his eyes. Isaac on the other side was kissing Allison, his body shielding hers. 

He wanted to throw up, "I didn't ask to be their mates. I didn't ask for any of this." Stiles croaked out. Rubbing his eyes like a child, he felt so alone. The thing made a sympathetic face, and Stiles didn't know if it were sincere. "Your father doesn't even care that you're suffering Stiles, where has he been this whole time?" it stuck his bottom lip out, mocking him. The image on the screen showed the sheriff, "I don't know about that kid, he's just so weird. He's the reason my wife is gone, and I can't even genuinely love him." Stiles finally let the tears fall. He covered his ears, and cried out. 

As if the weight of the world came crashing down on him, he wanted to scream. He couldn't tell reality from fantasy, did this all happen? Was the thing messing with him? Who was he? Where was he? "I can make it all go away, Stiles." the thing cooed, touching his shoulder. "Will I be in control?" Stiles whispered, and the thing nodded grinning. Stiles took his hand, and suddenly everything hurt. He screamed, as his body was boiling. All his memories flashing before him, he held his head. His nose dripped blood, and he couldn't hear anything but static. 

"You god damn fool." the thing laughed, as he spiraled out of control. Whispering filled his ears, and he couldn't breath. He sucked in a breath, and felt his body snap. 

Everything was clear, he was in the hospital room again. This time, it was light and there was noise in the hall. Stiles wiped the blood from his nose, it had been a nightmare. He sighed but, he felt better. The sleep was exactly what he needed, and he couldn't be more grateful. His back popped, and as if on cue Isaac entered the room. Stiles felt a pang of anger but wasn't sure why, the teen hadn't done anything in real life only in the nightmare. The curly teen sighed in relief, "You're okay, thank goodness. Derek was afraid something had happened to you." Isaac offered, looking him over. 

Stiles smiled back ignoring the pang of anger towards the alpha, "Thank you for checking on me, Isaac." Stiles placed a hand on the teen's shoulder and felt electric. He blinked his mouth open, and then Isaac's lips were on his. Stiles groaned as he pulled on the other teen's hair, the feelings overwhelming taking over his body. He was lost in his mind, and he felt like he was floating. They broke apart panting, and Isaac had a grin on his face. 

Stiles blushed, looking away. An image of Isaac bloody flashing through his mind, blood dripped from his nose again. "Woah, nose bleed?" Isaac asked, sounding impressed. Stiles rolled his eyes, and wiped the tail of his shirt on it. "Yeah, I woke up to one. It's weird, I haven't had a nose bleed in forever." he shrugged, he had stood too quickly and it must've made his nose bleed? Sure, sounded good enough. 

Scott entered the room next, seeming smug. Stiles felt weird towards the teen, and Scott's eyes narrowed. "What is that smell?" he questioned, and Stiles looked at him confused. Isaac shrugged, "I don't smell anything, maybe your nose is messed up.". Scott smiled at his best friend, he looked better. His face was still pale but he just seemed more present, and he felt grateful that his mom could help. 

"Let's get out of here, I hate this place." Stiles grimaced, and clutched the boy's shoulders. The count down to the mating ritual was coming, and Stiles felt an unfamiliar feeling towards it now. Something was going to happen, and he had a bad feeling about it. He shrugged it off, and wrote it off as the hospital giving off bad vibes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't sleep so here I am writing another chapter :') 
> 
> Happy Reading!   
> ~DS


	6. Getting Scared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .....

Stiles seemed to be better, his sleeping schedule back on lock. The nightmares however, were still there just not as strong. Stiles could look at his hands, and it'd wake him up. The brain would always add an extra digit or lose one. He stretched, his arms reaching above his head. He was contented, he hadn't felt this fresh in a long time. He didn't have to take his ADD pills any longer, and his anxiety seemed to fade away. It was kind of strange, he had it his whole life. 

Maybe the mating ritual was making him better, the other two taking away his imperfections. Isaac had been a regular appearance at his house, the two had grown close since the hospital. The idea that Isaac was the only who came for him, was something he had never dreamed of. He needed to get ready for the pack meeting, they had less and less of them. Afraid that the new pack coming into town would tip them off, or they'd find out where they all met. 

Derek didn't want them to end up like his family, and Stiles could feel empathy for him. The smell of burnt wood still was suspended in the air, you could smell it on all the walls. Stiles could imagine them trying to get out, trying to save the young wolves. Stiles shook his head, Derek's love life had caused that as well. Stiles felt bad, Derek hadn't meant any harm by what he did. The pain still arouse in his chest, every time he imagined them kissing. 

Stiles blinked and he was outside of the Hale house, he was surprised, he couldn't remember getting there. He looked around and his jeep was nowhere to be found, how did he get there? He couldn't remember, and fear hopped in his throat. "Stiles?" Derek called, he was standing on the front porch. His shirt was off, and Stiles had the urge to bury his face in the man's chest. His attraction still strong, and causing him to blush. 

"Where's your jeep?" the alpha questioned, wiping his hands on an old rag. "I have no idea." Stiles answered, and Derek raised an eyebrow at him. Stiles felt a headache, it happened so quickly the world seemed to spin. It was as if he was viewing himself, hovering just above the body. Stiles' body jerked, and suddenly he wasn't in control anymore. Derek seemed surprised by this, mouth hanging open. 

The thing- he, had solid black eyes. His face smirked at Derek, and popped his neck. "What the hell is going on?" Derek growled out, his claws popping out. He darted towards the teen, and the monster made a tsk noise. Samurai looking men appeared from the darkness, their spears positioned at Derek's heart. The man's face became furry, his anger strong. "Now, Derek, you and I both know that if you hurt me, you hurt him." he laughed as the Derek's eyes narrowed. It was the truth, this was his body. 

"What do you want?" Derek growled out, trying to figure out who this figure was. "I want you dead. Simple. The whole pack is going to die, and you're going to watch." the thing crushed a branch in his hand, it turned to ash. The sound of a motorcycle caught the demon's attention, it whipped around and gave Derek enough time to smash the two samurai. Stiles' body turned back around, to be met with the eyes of a pissed off alpha. 

"You just don't listen huh?" the thing dug its hand into the teen's body, Stiles cried out. The noise coming from his lips, and he fell to his knees. The demon still smiled back, panting at the alpha. Derek's eyes were wild, unsure of what to do. Blood coated Stiles' teeth, and he winced from above. It hurt so god damn much, and he could cry. "I'll kill him. I could find another vessel easily." he warned, the truth bit into Stiles. Derek stepped back but didn't let his guard down, watching as Stiles' body stood up. It swayed, and the hand stayed on his stomach. 

"This was the easiest possession I've done in a while, this kid is fucked up." he laughed kicking his leg out, and stumbled back. "Stiles isn't easy." Derek growled out, that sounded wrong but Stiles knew the feeling was there. His heart skipped a beat, and this seemed to annoy the demon. "You don't have much to talk lover boy, the boy can't even love you anymore. Since you can't keep it in your pants, like a young Zeus." it mocked, and Derek's face fell. He knew he had done wrong, and he couldn't help the pain. 

"You're wrong, I did everything for him." Derek spat out, his body seeming to contort into itself. The demon raised its eyebrows, and almost forced Stiles to listen. "He deserves better than someone whose going to be a constant target. Better than someone who can barely love himself. I don't deserve love." Stiles was pissed, he wanted to rip his own face off. "Stiles isn't pleased with that, how selfish I must agree." the demon was digging the wound deep for the teen. 

"How could someone love someone like me?" Derek continued, and Stiles was done with the pity party. Screaming on the top of his lungs, he hated Derek for trying to take away what little peace he had left in this pack. The demon's raised eyebrows made Derek narrow his, he could tell they were having an internal battle. "He STILL loves you." the demon stated, and Stiles was crying now. He hated the alpha, hated him with everything in him. But it was true, he loved him. He loved the man more than he loved himself. 

Derek's eyes seemed to meet his in the ghostly form, piercing his soul. "Well, hate to break up the love fest but-" he stepped backwards towards the darkness of the trees. "-we have a lot of fun to take care of." he grinned, and disappeared. Derek tried to run after him but he was gone, even the smell of the demon was gone. Everything that was Stiles was gone, and Derek wanted to howl in rage at himself. He was so consumed with self pity, and his own pain that he caused Stiles to be weak. 

Derek fell to his knees, the moon shining bright over head. Would Stiles ever come back?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Reading!   
> ~DS 
> 
> (P.S. I get many of messages asking me if it's the end of the story yet, their disappointment clear. I make sure to leave when It's going to be finished :) I work full time, and it may take me a bit to finish a chapter or two.)


	7. Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ....where am I?

Stiles could barely feel, as if the temperature had dropped dramatically. His head throbbed as he willed himself to stand up, it was if he was welded to a table. He remembered seeing Derek, feeling him close as if their souls were going to intertwine and then nothing. As if the lights had been shut off behind his eyes, he couldn't help but have a familiar feeling take over his gut. He had been here once before. He struggled to lift his hands, pulling so hard he felt like he was going to pop a vein. 

"Calm down." a voice mumbled, irritated as if he was inconveniencing it. Stiles looked around, and then he appeared once more. Back at the hospital, he had thought it to be a nightmare. "What's going on?" he gritted out, his tongue feeling attached to the roof of his mouth. The creature tsked, almost as if it were floating above it all. "You let me in, at the hospital. Don't you remember silly boy?" the thing questioned, and Stiles did remember. He had thought it was fantasy, as if he was choosing who to kiss in a dream. 

"You tricked me. I was unconscious, when I was weak." Stiles was disgusted with the creature but, he was stupid to think to let his guard down. He was stupid, and a piece of shit. His head strained to the side, and he yelped out in pain. "As if I would choose something weak to take over, you, Stiles, are one of the strongest of the pack. Not because of your mating destiny, your purity." it breathed him in, and he wanted to spit at it. "Your heart has always been so pure, those that you hold close, they take advantage of you." Stiles looked away, he wouldn't believe it. 

The sinking feeling that they had just forgotten about him, they had basically threw him to the side when they got partners. He grimaced at the thought, "That's not true. We made a deal that I would be in control." he whispered, his voice straining to be heard now. It thought for a moment, "That is true but, I am a demon. I do not obey or keep promises to anything." the thing shrugged. Stiles crinkled his nose, it smelled like death. "But, don't worry, we're going to have fun with the Oni. I'm not going to hurt you, Stiles. However, your friends-" he smirked, Stiles struggled but it was as if he was going to sleep again. His eyes drooped, "I'll awake you, when the fun really starts." its laugh was all he heard as his head hit the invisible barrier. 

-Pack House- 

Some time had passed, Derek was unsure. He was disconnected as if he wasn't himself, as if he was broken. The alpha had witnessed Stiles' humanity leave him, as if Stiles never existed at all. Lydia had shortly gone missing after, and Jackson looked about as devastated as he did. Allison was helping Scott try and figure out where it could've taken them, Lydia was able to sense who would die. Maybe the thing to took her to make her live with the fact she knew who would die next? 

Derek raked his brain, feeling Stiles faintly with him. As if he was flame about to be snuffed out, the ember barely still lit. He knew Isaac could feel it too, the distress of a mate in pain that Derek never wanted to live through. Not after his parents, not after seeing what it did to his uncle Peter. Driven insane by power, the power to try and relive old memories. The psychotic man doing anything to get control again, and Derek could see why now. Kira surprised all of them by basically barreling down the door, Derek's hearing wasn't as great now. He shook his head, ringing taking place. 

"What is it?" Scott asked standing, Allison staring at him as if standing was against the law. "We found Lydia's car in an old parking lot. We know where she is." Kira was breathless, they exchanged looks. This could be a trap, they could all perish for what might play out. Pack was pack and they were all willing to die for each other, they were nothing without each other. Allison detoured and grabbed her arrows. The ones she had specifically made, to see if they worked as good as her father's bullets. 

She hugged her dad goodbye, and told him she loved him. Not explaining very well what was going on, but rushed out there wasn't much time to spare. Isaac to her surprise was waiting for her outside, and she felt awkwardness hang in the air. Isaac and her had sex at one point, and now it was as if they were far away strangers. She nodded at him, and they took off together. His determination high in the air. 

Derek was out of breath as they jumped the fence, he sniffed the air. He could smell decay, and the familiar scent of Stiles. His eyes flashed, and he looked at Scott. The smell was coming from under ground, deep down in what he assumed was the sewers. "Go, I know you can smell her. If trouble comes, Isaac, and Allison should be here soon." he nodded, and the boy took off. He was gone quickly, the wolf speed to his advantage. He turned hearing footsteps but was greeted with Allison and Isaac, they were red in the cheeks. 

He could smell anger sweep him but it was coming from below, not above. As if on cue, samurai appeared around him. He glanced at them sideways, they were here to kill the demon inside of Stiles. Not caring that in place, they would be killing the freckled teen. Killing what was his, he growled and began slashing at them. Allison, and Isaac ran further up the parking lot to try and help Scott with Lydia. No doubt that wherever Lydia was, the creature wouldn't be far away. 

-Underground- 

"You think they're really going to come for you? There's bigger and better things than you." the Void inside of Stiles, was mocking Lydia. She sneered at it, flicking her hair even though she was cornered. "The Oni are going to come for you, and kill you." she spat out, he gripped her shoulder. "Good." he stated, and she realized he was using her to sense when they would come for him. She narrowed her eyes, she wasn't a damsel in distress. Footsteps echoed in the hallway, and he lead her out. A figure ran towards them, and the thing smirked. 

"Looks like the battlefield has changed." he almost purred, Lydia squinted. It was Scott, his eyes were flashing at the thing possessing his best friend's body. Before Lydia's very eyes the thing shifted away from Stiles but, it still looked like him. The bags under his eyes still there, and the dead look more intense. "Let's see who joined the party." it growled, and disappeared. "No, no, no!" Lydia yelled, her eyes searching the corridor for anyone else. Stiles' body slumped against the wall, his face almost transparent. 

"Who came with you?!" Lydia demanded and Scott looked at her sideways, "Who came with you, Scott!" she yelled. He made eye contact with her, and just ran down the way. She tried her best to prop up the boy on her shoulder, and tears were already filling her eyes. "Please no." she cried, tears landing onto Stiles' shirt. His breathing was short, but she couldn't help but sense what was going to come next. Her very nightmare going to unfold around her. 

Scott reached the gate and his soul left his body, a sword was pulled from Allison's body. Her body froze in place as her blood splattered the pavement, Kira ran to her mother who looked shocked. Something black coming from her palm, to his left the void of Stiles smirked and turned leaving with the Oni. 

Scott was speechless, "Oh god Allison." he cried out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went through a period unable really sure where to go with this particular turn I took. 
> 
> However, once I got some music inspiration (Falling in the Black - Skillet), it all came to me!   
> Thank for sticking around! 
> 
> ~DS

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it!
> 
> I love Teen Wolf, and I've wanted to write a jealousy fanfic forever. 
> 
> Happy Reading!  
> ~DS


End file.
